Athena the Jungle Pup
Athena was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Athena is an Irish Setter. She has a long tail, pink eyes and a murky purple pup pack with green as the secondary colour. She is slightly oversized, about the same size as Logan, and she has rather short fur. Personality Athena is a bit sluggish in her language, formerly being a retired sailor's pup, and is very experienced with wild animals and climbing. She is very calm and chilled, always keeping her cool, but she can get very serious when an argument arises. Bio Athena's parents, Venus and Hercules, were primarily strays, but were caught by the dog catchers and bought by a sailor who had retired a few years ago, but he would still take his dogs for a ride in his boat. Hercules and Venus gave birth to twin girls, Savannah and Athena. Savannah was very bossy and determined, whereas Athena took a calmer, cooler approach to things. The two girls got along well, except for rare occasions when Savannah would tease here sister a little. They both loved climbing and wild animals, and would often run off to play with them while their owner and parents weren't watching them. One day, the sailor was diagnosed with cancer and died, leaving the dogs to fend for themselves, but the dog catchers were after them. They had to leave. Thankfully, the sailor had taught Hercules how to pilot a boat, so they took their beds, some food and some chew-toys, and set off. They were planning to go to the USA, the closest country to them that spoke English, but when they got there, they realized that the dog catchers were even fiercer there than back home, so they changed course for England. They had to adjust themselves to the times of day, but they managed to cope with it. Finally, 2 days after all their food was gone, they got to England. They went around, asking if someone wanted to take them in, but everybody just shunned them away. They were forced to live on the streets, but they came across a murderous dog gang led by a big Dingo that ripped them up to shreds. Athena escaped, but their parents didn't make it. Savannah also made it, but got lost in the city. They were both injured, and had no one to look after them. Fortunately, a small band of kind street dogs led by Opaque found Athena (or more likely she bumped into them while calling out for her sister), and looked after her until they joined the Pup Cadets, but Savannah's fate is yet unknown. For more, read Pups Make a Group. Other info Catchphrases "Wild animals won't stop me from doing my duty!" "Big, or small, I've covered it all!" Voice actors Young: Finley Grieg-Byrne (Kylie Kangaroo in Peppa Pig Season 5 and Peppa Pig: My First Cinema Experience) Teenager/Adult: Delta Goodrem (Herself in Who Do You Think You Are Australia) Birthday, nationality and placing Birthday: 18th September Rank: 15 Nationality: Irish, born in Australia Pup pack * Cables * Bee mask * Sawblade * Chomping crocodile teeth (to scare away other predators) Fears # Dinosaurs # Bogs # Not finding any trees in the world (mainly because she would miss climbing them) Family Venus - Mother (deceased) Hercules - Father (deceased) Savannah - Sister Blaze - Husband Flash - Son Ditina - Daughter Varoujian - Son Auburn - Daughter Why I gave this pup their name The Greek goddess of wisdom. Vehicle info Type: Mini walker (like a mine AT-AT from Star Wars) Features: Strong cables, food supply, hover mode (for water) and flare beacon Transformation: Happens beneath her Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Female Pup Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup Category:Crossovers